iPod Challenge
by Stineybub
Summary: First iPod Challenge, not songfics, mainly shikatema, but others too!


Hey lovely readers, this is my first attempt at an iPod Challenge, so I hope it's not too bad. I just did whatever popped into my head, so although it is going to be lots of ShikaTema, I can't guarantee it will be canon or that it won't have others characters visiting. Enjoy!

**Hips Don't Lie, Shakira**

Shikamaru stood in the middle of the dance floor, transfixed, mesmerized, _entranced_ by the woman dancing in front of him. Her blonde hair – messy, full and bouncy – framed her face and gently caressed her back as she swayed her hips sexily to the music. The young Leaf ninja had ever seen anybody dance like this before, he was sure it must be something women in the desert learnt, as he couldn't imagine the skinny, shapeless leaf girls being able to move their bodies this way.

Hands up over her head, she turned slowly, catching his eye and winking before continuing her dance. She was wearing a slinky red dress, gold sandals and a long gold necklace, draping itself over her fair skin and dangling dangerously low into her cleavage.

As he watched her dance, absorbed the way that she moved, he started to move toward her through the crowd. He hips were beckoning him closer, _begging_ for his touch.

He reached her just as she completed yet another turn to face him. She smiled as he placed one hand on her back and the other on her hip, leaning over her in a dip for the end of the song. He planted a kiss between her collarbones and pulled her back to a standing position. He smiled to himself, glad he listened to her hips.

**2\. Undisclosed Desires, Muse**

Shikamaru knew what he was getting himself into. He knew that asking her to marry him would take him as far away from his long planned life dreams but he no longer cared about that, he just wanted happiness, he wanted her.

He was sure people wouldn't understand. That they would continuously ask him "why _her_?" But he could no longer care about that either.

People thought she was cruel, that she never cried, was heartless, and often referred to her as '_the wind witch_', but he knew better.

Shikamaru knew that her character was even more beautiful than her face. That her teal eyes and fair skin were dull in comparison to her positivity and the zest for life only she could awaken inside of him.  
That her feminine shape and flaxen hair were nothing compared to her sharp wit and the love she had for her brothers.

He also knew that there was a place for peace in her heart, that she wanted it, both of them sharing a clear and cold disgust for war and needless bloodshed.  
He knew he was the one to put peace back into her heart.

The shadow wielder was all too aware of her demons and he wanted to remove them and end her lone suffrage. The loss of her mother, the loss of her uncle, the loss of her father, the lonely childhood and a younger brother hosting a tailed beast – but he could make that better.  
He could offer her something that could light those dark spaces back up again.

And although she never said she wanted any of this to him, as he walked up the steps to ask her brothers for their permission, he knew that not only was he the one for her, but that she was the one he needed too.

**3\. Only Exception, Paramore**

Temari stood in front of a full length mirror carefully scrutinizing her reflection – something she rarely did.

Her white lace wedding dress hugged her curves and sat smoothly against her fair skin. She turned slightly, admiring how her toned back looked, being revealed by the low back of her wedding dress.

She leant in closer and looked at her face, her teal eyes, her light hair, she had always been told she looked like her mother.

She knew she was meant to be happy, but she just couldn't bring herself to think of anything other than her parents. Her father crying after her mother died, cursing at the land they lived in. She had watched for the next twelve years as he tried over and over again to repair his heart, by making his "ultimate weapon" bring the Hidden Sand back to its former glory.

How long ago had she made that rule? To never leave herself open to that pain? That she wouldn't be a wife, a mother – anything that could make her feel like that? And now here she stood, Ino carefully placing flowers in her bun, Yoshino proudly watching on.

She had somehow, without even realising it, opened herself up to this man, managing to keep a safe distance from everybody else, whilst he slowly but surely built his own little door in her protective walls and walked right on through.

She was a realist. A jounin, a political ambassador a skilled tactician - so how was it that she was about to give herself completely to someone?

She realised they were walking and drew herself out of her thoughts. She could hear the chattering of her wedding guests and could see the backs of the white chairs lining the aisle, spread out in a field in the Nara compound.

Feeling a bead of sweat on her forehead, she tried to calm her nerves as she rounded the corner – but then she saw him.

Standing under an arch covered in white flowers, behind him a herd of deer, not slouching lazily, but standing to attention, looking as calm as ever, his best friend patting him on the back.

And that's when she realised it – Shikamaru was the exception to her rule.

**4\. Let It Go, Frozen (Idina Menzel)**

Temari ran as fast as she could. That was pretty fast, she was a jounin level kunoichi after all.

She was the perfect soldier. Smart and naturally talented, she was a tactician and had made Jounin two years after her own chunin exam. Referred to as the wind witch, she was strong, cruel and feared by enemies.

She was also beautiful. That was important as a kunoichi, assassination missions were much easier for her – men let their guard down immediately around a woman like her.

She was stoic and disciplined. She dare not show her emotions with anybody outside of her brothers and she never let her personal feelings interfere with her work.

Even in the midst of panic, she never let the enemy know. She had weaknesses, many of them, she just concealed them well.

So here she was, running as fast as she could through the hidden leaf, through the busy markets, past many homes and shops and parks, towards an all familiar compound.

The first thing she saw was the forest, trees rising up into the sky. Then the sign with the Nara Clan symbol. Seeing his house, she pushed harder, running as fast as she could, the ties in her hair finally giving up and allowing it liberty.

As she reached his house she rid herself of her heavy fan and knocked on the door, not giving the houses occupants a chance to open it, pushing it open herself and barrelling into the living room.

Shikamaru was standing in front of his team mates discussing their next mission. He turned to her in shock as she ran towards him and leapt onto him, her mouth colliding with his expressing years of hidden passion. Her blonde hair continuing the momentum, covering their faces and leaving her scent of rose and musk.

They broke apart, smiling at each other, Shikamaru looking shocked but pleased. "I don't want to be that perfect girl anymore Nara. I want to be yours."

**5\. Hey Brother, Avicii**

The Sand Siblings sat side by side at a small oasis near their village. Temari and Kankuro used to visit it with their Dad, but Gaara had only started joining them recently, after his fight with Naruto.

"So, sis," said Kankuro cheekily as he looked towards his older sister, "You seem to always end up being near that Nara guy, what's that all about? Got a little crush?"

"Ha! Like I'd ever. He's weak, I'm not, so I helped him out." She laughed nonchalantly. "I don't want, or need, a man little brother, I'm tough." She smiled at her younger brothers, a big toothy grin she reserved only for them.

"Oh come on Tem, one of these days someone will come along for you, Daimyos son or something fancy. Just because our parents didn't work out doesn't mean you won't." He looked at her, really looked at her, and her grin was replaced by a pensive smile. "We'll be there no matter what. Remember that."

Temari looked at him softly, and leant over, placing a tiny kiss of his forehead. "You're a dork, Kankuro. Like I'd need your help." She laughed again, falling onto her back to look up at the sky as the stars began to appear.

"And you, Gaara, I want you to know that I want to support you on your journey. The villagers, they don't understand the change you've made yet, but I do, and I want to make this work. I'm here." He looked seriously at his younger brother, who hadn't taken his eyes off the sunset.

A few minutes of silence passed, Kankuro also laying back to watch the stars with his sister. Gaara slowly got up, getting ready to walk back to the village.

"I know that Kankuro, thank you." His deep voice no longer scaring them, but instead filling them with hope for the future of their little family. "You're a good brother."

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks for reading. This was so much fun! Except for when I started singing along and then couldn't type haha. Please review, let me know of any songs you want me to do, or if you want me to expand on these.


End file.
